Nobody said it was easy
by Faberry is life
Summary: Faberry - Brittana - New-York. Quinn Fabray, 19 ans, débarque à New-York chez ses deux meilleures amies : Brittany S.Pierce et Santana Lopez. Elle est toute excitée à l'idée de découvrir cette grande ville dont elle rêvait, lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Mais une fois là-bas, le rêve va vite se transformer en cauchemar...
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody said it was easy**

Chapitre un

 **C** e fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me sortit de mon sommeil. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers ma table de nuit. Il me fallut bien 5 minutes avant de me décider à décrocher, ce qui me parut le plus grand effort du monde.

« _-Allô ?_

 _-Hey Quinnie !_

 _-Qui est à l'appareil ?..._

 _-Santana ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas reconnue ta meilleure amie New-Yorkaise ?_ »

Je souffla et retira l'appareil de mon oreille pour regarder l'heure.

 _« -T'es barjo de m'appeler à cette heure-là ? Il est 3h45 !_

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Tu m'as réveillé ! Je faisais un beau rêve… où tu arrêtais de me faire chier en me réveillant à 4 heures du mat' !_

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?_ »

Je soupira, elle était vraiment irrécupérable.

« _-Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

 _-Alors, Brittany et moi, on a eu une idée… Et si tu venais t'installer à New-York avec nous ?!_ »

J'imita un faux-rire amusé.

« _-Haha ! Trop drôle San' !_ »

Mais Santana était sérieuse.

« _-Je déconne pas Quinn. Ce serait tellement génial ! Le trio de malheur à New-York ! T'imagine pas les ravages qu'on ferait !_ »

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du téléphone et je fis de même.

« _-Je sais pas trop... Quitter ma vie…_

 _-Merdique je dois dire._

 _-Hum... Bref. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à New-York ? Ici j'ai un boulot…_

 _-Merdique aussi !_ »

J'hésita, longtemps, très longtemps. Il y avait un silence pesant dans ma chambre.

 _« -C'est d'accord._

 _-Qu... Quoi ?! D'accord ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Je pensais que ça allait prendre plus de temps à te convaincre ! Putain ! C'est génial !_ _Britt ! Quinn veut bien venir à New-York !_ »

J'entendis ma deuxième meilleure amie crier de joie. Elles me manquaient terriblement à vrai dire, et même si toute ma vie entière allait changer, ça allait être en bien. Il faut dire que c'était pas le top aujourd'hui. 19 ans, je vivais encore chez ma mère, faute d'argent. Je collectionnais tous les petits boulots à droite et à gauche. Pour l'instant, je travaillais dans un fast-food, le rêve ! Je dis « Bonne nuit » à Santana et Brittany puis raccrocha. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne pouvais parler plus longtemps. Je m'enfouis sous ma couverture et m'endormis d'un seul coup.

Je fus réveillée par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers mes tentures donnant une teinte vert-coloré à ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas me lever, trop fatiguée. Je tenta tant bien que mal de me rendormir mais je n'y parvenais plus. Je me mis donc en position assise, les jambes en tailleur et observa ma chambre du regard. C'était une chambre assez simple, un lit en bois peint en blanc, une taie d'oreiller et une couverture verte, ainsi que des longs rideaux de la même couleur, juste à côté de mon lit, une table de nuit avec une lampe blanche, de la même couleur que le meuble mis-bureau, mis-bibliothèque positionner à côté de ma table de nuit. Ma chambre est remplie de poster et de cadre, et pour finir, une grande armoire – _pour les robes_ \- et une commode – _pour le reste_ \- juste en face de mon lit. Je bondis de mon lit. Je devais préparer mes affaires pour aller à New-York ! J'avoue que je n'étais pas fan de l'idée au début, mais maintenant, je n'attends que ça ! Je mis mes pantoufles et attrapa la valise que je gardais toujours sous mon lit. Je la posa devant mon armoire mais avant de la remplir, je me décida de d'abord allez manger. Je descendis donc en trombe les escaliers et manqua de tomber.

« -Salut M'man !

-Coucou ma chérie ! Je t'ai préparé des pancakes ! »

Je salivais d'avance en imaginant une assiette de pancakes fumant recouvert de sirop d'érable devant moi. Je m'installa à table et vit ma mère arriver avec une énorme montagne de petites crêpes qui faisait mon bonheur. Elle s'assit en face de moi et posa une assiette devant moi. Je m'empressa d'attraper la fourchette et de mettre une bonne dizaine de pancakes dans mon assiette.

« -Maman… Hier Santana m'a appelé et…

-Oui, j'ai déjà préparé quelques de tes affaires. »

Elle pointa du doigt le salon où se tenait une valise.

« -Alors… Je peux y allez ?!

-Tu as 19 ans Quinnie ! Il est temps que tu prennes ta vie en main ! »

Je me leva et alla vers elle puis la pris dans mes bras.

« -Je vais préparer mes affaires ! »

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et monta les escaliers puis entra dans ma chambre. J'attrapa mon téléphone et envoya un message à mes amies.

* _ **De Quinn à Brittany**_ _ **3**_ _ **et Santana**_ _ **3**_ **: La Fabray débarque à New-York !** *

Je souris et commença à rassembler quelques affaires. Je pris mon ordi portable, une bonne cinquantaine de livres et bien évidemment, mon maquillage. Je ne pris pas beaucoup, seulement eye-liner et mascara, je m'achèterais des bon maquillages à New-York ! Ensuite, je me dirigea vers mon armoire et en sortit mes robes que je plia soigneusement et que je rangea dans ma valise, laissant de la place pour les prochains habits à venir qui, eux, venaient de ma commode. Je pris 3 jeans et environ 4 t-shirt – _sans oublier les pulls et les pyjamas_ \- puis les plaça dans ma valise. Je vida ma tirelire et mis la plus grosse partie de mon argent dans une sacoche que j'enfonça dans mon sac et le reste dans mon portefeuille que je gardais toujours sur moi. Une fois tout ranger, je m'habilla. E décida de mettre une robe blanche, un gilet brun et des ballerine couleur crème. Je me jeta ensuite sur mon lit. Mh, il allait me manquer lui ! Je souffla un grand coup et attrapa mes sacs puis descendit. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je lu un message qui venait de Brittany. Le message indiquait l'adresse de leur appartement. Je rangea mon téléphone, embrassa ma mère qui était en larmes et attrapa les clés de ma voiture.

« -Fait attention à toi ma chérie !

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'aime ! »

Je lui fis signe de la main et monta dans ma voiture. New-York, me voilà !


	2. Chapter 2

**Ludi232 :** Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant mais, ça va venir !

Voici le chapitre deux de ma fanfiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Désolée, je ne fais pas des chapitres trop grands, et pour l'instant il n'y a pas trop d'action mais ça va venir !

Chapitre deux

 **C** ela faisait deux heures que je cherchais l'appartement de mes amies. Deux heures que je traversais l'immense ville qu'était New-York. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

 _« -Allô ?_

 _-Mais bordel Quinn ! T'es où ?!_

 _-J'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je suis paumée depuis deux heures, je trouve pas ton putain d'appartement !_

 _-Bon… Déjà, calme toi ma Quinnie. Tu es où là ?_

 _-Euh… Près d'un restaurant.. Le.. Spotlight Dinner !_ »

Santana rit à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« _-C'est là où je travaille ! Alors, tu continues tout droit vers la statue d'un vieux mec et directement à gauche, y'a une petite ruelle. Bah c'est là, numéro 43._

 _-Putain mais ça fait au moins vingt fois que je passe devant ! Bon, j'arrive._ »

Je raccrocha en soupirant. _Imbécile…_ Je continua comme Santana me l'avait dit. Devant moi, il y avait une grande statue en bronze d'un vieil homme avec un chien assis à côté de lui. Des dizaines de touristes le prenaient en photo. Je secoua la tête et tourna à la petite ruelle que Santana m'avait prédit. Pas très accueillante je dois dire, sombre, un cul de sac avec des dizaines de tags complètement inutiles sur le mur du fond. Il y avait deux portes, une en bois et l'autre en verre mais complètement défoncée. Bon, c'était une des deux ! Celle en bois porte le numéro 43 j'alla donc sonner. A peine eu-je le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit et une Brittany surexcité me sauta dessus, me faisait lâcher mes valises et presque perdre l'équilibre.

« -QUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

 **-BRITTTAAAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYYY ! SAAANTAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !** »

Brittany me lâcha et je courais avec elle à l'intérieur pour me jeter dans les bras de Santana, suivie de près par Brittany. Je serra fort mes deux amies en souriant à pleine dents.

« **-VOUS M'AVEZ TROOOOOP MANQUER !**

-TOI AUSSI TU NOUS MANQUER ! »

Notre câlin collectif pris fin et nous nous mirent à sauter sur place. Au bout de quinze minutes de retrouvailles, on se jeta sur le canapé qui se trouvait là. Je souffla un grand coup et regarda autour de moi. C'était vraiment joli et chaleureux. Un canapé vert – _celui sur lequel nous étions_ \- avec en face, une petite table en verre avec des magazines dessus et encore plus loin, une grande télé écran plat. Le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions était isolé par de grands rideaux bleu marine. Dans un petit renfoncement, la cuisine dont les meubles qui y étaient était tous en bois. Il y avait une petite mezzanine à laquelle nous pouvions parvenir avec une échelle en bois. Il y avait uniquement un grand lit mais une vingtaine de coussins multicolores. Une grande table – _encore en bois- avec du bois_ \- des chaises recouvertes d'un coussin, chacun différents. Un grand plateau avec des fruits était posé au centre.

« **-Bordel mais c'est magnifique chez vous !**

-On sait ! »

Mes deux amies me sourirent à pleine dents et se tapèrent dans la main ce qui me fit rire. Santana ce leva.

« -C'est partit pour une visite guidée ! »

Je me leva et la suivie.

« -Alors ça, la mezzanine, c'est la chambre d'amis ou alors une sorte de petit salon pour lire. Ensuite tu as le ''Grand salon'', la cuisine, la chambre de Britt et moi. »

Elle me fit rentrer dans une grande pièce très joliment décorer au mur bordeaux et gris et puis un grand lit magnifique, une coiffeuse, une armoire, un bureau… Tout le nécessaire quoi ! En plus de ça, une petite salle de bain directement dans la chambre.

« -On a chacun sa propre salle de bain dans la chambre ! Enfin, celle-là c'est aussi celle de Brittany ! Ta chambre est par ici. »

Elle m'emmena dans une pièce qui était juste à côté de sa chambre. Ma chambre. Je peux vous assurez qu'elle était MA-GNI-FIQUE. Elle était spacieuse, les murs étaient peints en orange. La chambre était séparée en deux, d'un côté, un lit de sol, qui paraissait très moelleux, avec des couvertures vertes qui était positionné dans un coin avec une grande fenêtre qui partait du sol et par laquelle je pouvais donc regarder lorsque j'étais couchée. De l'autre moitié, trois gros pouf – _un vert, un rose et un bleu_ \- avec une petite étagère qui servait de bibliothèque. Un tout petit escalier de quatre marches séparait les deux parties de ma chambre et donnait sur une porte en bois peints en jaune. Santana m'y fit entrer, c'était une salle de bain, simple mais très jolie avec un lavabo, une douche et une toilette dans un renfoncement. Santana me fit un grand sourire, alors que moi, je la fixais, bouche bée.

« -Ça te plaît ?!

- **Je... Tu… enfin… Oui ! C'est... c'est magnifique bordel ! »**

Santana me sourit fièrement.

« -Je te laisse t'installer ! »

Je la remercia d'un geste de la tête en lui souriant et alla chercher mes valises puis les déposa en plein milieu de ma nouvelle chambre. Je souris en observant cette magnifique chambre. _Mais comment elles ont fait pour se payer tout ça ?.._ Je mis ma question de côté, pour l'instant, et décida de ranger mes affaires. Je poussa donc mes valises vers la petite commode blanche et en ouvrit les tiroirs. Le premier, pour les robes. Le deuxième, pour les t-shirt et pull. Le troisième pour les pantalons et les jupes et le dernier pour les pyjamas. Ensuite, les deux petits tiroirs du dessus, un pout les sous-vêtements et l'autre pour les chaussettes. Je referma ma première valise et la plaça contre un mur. Je me dirigea ensuite vers ma salle de bain et y mis tous mes produits – _entre autres, maquillages et produits pour la douche_ \- puis, je rangea le reste et alla me jeter sur mon lit. Il était confortable mon dieu ! Je souris intérieurement puis alla rejoindre mes deux amies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de cette lonnnnnngue absence mais j'étais en examens et aussi je partis un WE en vacances et tout ça mais me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Dans le chapitre suivant, apparition de Rachel 3**

 **En espèrent qu'il vous plaise !**

Chapitre trois

J'avais les yeux fermés mais ne dormais pas. Enroulée dans ma couverture, je me tortillais dans tous les sens pour trouver une position confortable mais en vain. J'ouvris donc les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre. Qu'elle vue ! J'apercevais la statue que j'avais vu la veille sur la place, bondée auparavant mais qui était à présent complètement vide. Derrière les quelques arbres qui l'entouraient, j'apercevais dans le ciel encore noir quelques lignes rosées orangées. C'était magnifique. Je sortis de mon lit et enfila un grand gilet en laine puis une paire de bottine et sortit de ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds et sortit discrètement de la maison. Il faisait bon, une légère brise venait caresser ma peau tandis que j'avançais vers un banc en bois, dont la peinture, auparavant marron, n'était plus que petit pâtés décolorés et écaillés. N'y faisant pas trop attention, je m'installa dessus et pencha déjeta la tête en arrière pour apercevoir ce magnifique ciel que je voyais depuis ma chambre. Les dernières étoiles disparurent rapidement tels de petits spots lumineux ayant terminé leur travail et le ciel se teint en une couleur orangée, tel le feu, illuminant les arbres qui semblait beaucoup plus imposant que tout à l'heure. Je regarda l'heure sur mon téléphone qui indiquait 5h32. Je sentais peu à peu mes paupières s'alourdirent et je décida donc de retourner me coucher pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil. Je me leva péniblement et m'étira longuement respirant une grande bouffée de l'air frais. Je referma un peu plus mon gilet autour de moi et traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'appartement. Mon lit à ce moment précis devint mon meilleur ami et je me jeta sur lui pour une séance câlins.

Plus ou moins trois heures après m'être endormie, je fus réveillée par de la musique qui provenait du salon. J'enfila mes pantoufles et sortis de ma chambre pour rencontrer Santana, assise sur une chaise avec Brittany sur ses genoux et elles alternaient entre chanter et s'embrasser, ce qui me fit légèrement rire.

-Bonjour ?

Brittany se leva et alla me faire un de ses bisous habituel sur la joue, puis me pris dans ses bras. J'avoue que cette partie d'elle qui égayer mes matins m'avait beaucoup manquée.

-Hey ma petite Quinnie !

Je souris puis alla dire bonjour à Santana, la connaissant, elle n'aurait pas bouger ses fesses. Je me dirigea vers la bouilloire où de l'eau encore chaude y restait. Je pris un sachet de thé au citron et me mit tout ça dans une tasse.

-Comment c'est passée ta première nuit à New-York ?

Santana me regardait droit dans les yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. Je haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis allez sur la place tôt le matin puis je suis retourné me coucher.

Brittany semblait amusée de ma réponse et tapa dans ses mains.

-Trop bien !

Je pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Personnellement, je ne supporte pas les insomnies, je ne vois pas comment ça peut l'amuser à ce point, mais ce n'est pas grave, sa bonne humeur fait la mienne.

-Bon Quinn, va t'habiller. On va faire un peu de shopping et c'est moi qui invite !

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Du shopping à New York ! Je souris de toute dents en sautillant sur moi-même et m'empressa d'aller m'habillez. Je sortis une robe couleur lavande avec des fleurs blanches dessus mais j'opta plutôt pour un jeans délavé et un t-shirt rouge. Si je devrais essayer des vêtements, la robe ne serait qu'un frein.

-Bon tes prête ?!

-Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Je bondis hors de ma chambre, Brittany me fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit et Santana se mis à rire à ne plus pouvoir respirer. J'haussa un sourcil mais n'y fit rien. Je suppose que je devais les faire rire.

-Tu ressembles à un zombie ! Maman j'ai peur !

Brittany commençait à s'enfoncer tant qu'elle le pouvait dans le divan.

-Ferme là ou je vais te manger la cervelle !

Britt' poussa un léger cri effrayé puis Santana arriva près d'elle et lui pris la main pour la tirer du canapé.

-Allez on y va avant que cette pauvre chérie soit traumatisée.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Brittany qui la fixait amoureusement. Santana intensifia le baiser et elles se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé.

-Allez on y va avant que je sois traumatisée!

Santana et Brittany éclatèrent de rire et elles se dirigèrent, main dans la main, jusque dehors. J'attrapa mon manteau et sortit, les suivants de près. Elles ne cessaient de se lancer des regards débordants d'amour. C'était tellement mignon, pendant plus de trois ans, elles vivaient une relation impossible car la plupart des gens n'était pas tolérants. Ici, elles vivaient pleinement leur amour complètement fusionnel. J'aimerais vivre cela un jour. Je me laissa emporter par mes pensées, pensant à tous les gars que j'avais pu rencontrer au lycée. Il faut dire que j'étais la plus populaire, tout le monde m'idolâtrais. J'étais la parfaite fille blonde aux yeux d'anges dont toutes les autres gamines était jalouse. Je fus sortis de mes pensées par Santana qui héla un taxi qui s'arrêta à notre hauteur. Nous montèrent dedans et San' indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur qui acquiesça et ce mis à rouler. C'était un vieux type bizarre et barbu qui ne cessait de ruminer. Je pencha la tête sur le côté et tourna la tête pour observer Brittany qui semblait très concentrée sur le verrouilleur de portière. Son air me fit rire. Santana me donna un coup de coude et fit un signe de tête vers le chauffeur. Il nous observait à travers son rétroviseur en jouant des sourcils. Je pouffa de rire et mis ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas qu'il ne le remarque mais je l'entendit grogner. Je cessa immédiatement et lança un regard amusé à Santana qui me regardait de la même façon. Le taxi ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter nettement devant un grand bâtiment. Mon regard s'illumina à la vue de ce magnifique endroit.

-C'est parti !

Santana paya et sauta hors du taxi, suivie par moi-même et Brittany. Je sus retenir ma joie mais je souris tout de même. Je suis dingue du shopping. Brittany me tournoyait autour.

-Shop ! Shop ! Shop !

Je cligna lentement des yeux. La voir tourner comme ça me donnait le tournis mais je la laissa faire. Santana, quant à elle, la regardait. Elle bavait presque devant la beauté de sa petite amie ce qui me fit légèrement rire. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant de grandes portes en verre qui coulissèrent à notre arrivée. Des rangées de boutiques qui se suivaient, plus belles les unes que les autres. De très grands escalators qui grimpaient à des hauteurs inimaginables. Je souris à Santana, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-On va commencer par les fringues !

Brittany m'attrapa le bras, et Santana fit de même avec sa petite amie. San' me pointa du doigt une très grande boutique, très chic avec de magnifiques vêtements à l'intérieur. Mon regard ce dirigea vers un petit bout de papier qui pendait au bout d'un gillet.

-C'est pas _un peu_ cher ?.. 143€ pour un simple gillet blanc…

Santana haussa les épaules, comme si ça lui paraissait normal, puis elle poussa la porte et entra dans la boutique. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des magnifiques habits qui ornaient tous les murs du magasin. Je flacha sur une magnifique robe bleue cristallin ornée de petits diamants reliés par des chainettes de métal. Brittany du apercevoir mon regard insistant sur cette robe car elle en prit une et me la tendis, un sourire attendrissant sur ses lèvres. Je la repoussa gentiment.

-Si je l'essaye, je vais l'aimer encore plus que maintenant et ce n'est pas dans mes moyens…

Santana roula des yeux et souffla puis, pris la robe et me la mit de force dans mes mains.

-Bon, tu essayes, je paie !

Je cligna des yeux et ne me fit pas prier et m'avança, hésitante, vers les cabines. Une fois dedans, je posa mon sac sur un tabouret et verrouilla la porte. J'enleva mon jeans et mon t-shirt pour enfiler cette robe. On aurait cru qu'elle était faite pour moi, la coupe était magnifique et elle m'allait à merveille. Je m'observa dans le miroir, franchement, j'étais magnifique. Je sortis de la cabine et regarda San' et Britt' un sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux de Brittany s'illuminèrent et elle attrapa le bras de Santana.

-Q… T'es magnifique !

Je rougis légèrement et souris de plus belle puis tourna sur moi-même, m'observant encore une fois dans le miroir.

-Merci !

Après un essayage d'une trentaine de vêtements et d'une sélection de 10, Santana pris tout et alla à la caisse pour payer. Brittany et moi sortons dehors pour l'attendre. Britt' s'assit sur un banc et me fit signe de m'asseoir aussi. Une fois dessus, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et leva les yeux vers moi. Elle est tellement adorable.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais ? Je suis vraiment contente d'être venue…

Brittany releva la tête et ma fixa avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Je m'approcha d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Santana sortit avec deux sacs en main.

-Propriété privé !

Elle me repoussa à l'aide de son doigt ce qui fit autant rire Britt' que moi.

On passa la journée entière au centre commercial, à acheter des chaussures, des bijoux, à manger des glaces, acheter des bonbons pour Brittany, et finalement, acheter un film et de quoi ce faire du pop-corn. Le taxi se passa assez silencieusement, je fixais les centaines de bâtiments aussi haut les uns que les autres.

-Ahhhh !

Santana se jeta sur le canapé et retira ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Brittany vint se blottir contre elle et Santana la pris dans ses bras.

-Je vais ranger tout ça !

J'arriva rapidement vers Santana et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Merci beaucoup !

Elle sourit.

-Pas de problème.

Je ramassa mes sacs et alla les mettre dans ma chambre. Je sortis soigneusement chaque vêtement pour les placer avec le plus grand soin dans mon armoire et ma commode. J'avais acheté trois robes, une bleu, une violette et une blanche, deux pulls en laine, deux jupes, deux t-shirt et un jeans. Comme chaussure, j'avais acheté une paire de talons rose bonbons, et une paire de Converse noire et blanche ainsi que une paire de Vans au motif de galaxies. Ça fait beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment Santana fait, mais elle insistait à chaque fois que elle voyait que quelques chose me plaisait. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être juste niveau argent, ce qui est étrange mais voilà. J'enfila un pyjama rose en fourrure, mis ma paire de pantoufle et laissa mes pieds me porter jusqu'au salon. Santana avait déjà fait cuire le pop-corn et Brittany avait lancé le film. Elles étaient affalées dans le canapé, Brittany dans les bras de Santana. Des couvertures étaient soigneusement pliées et j'en pris une pour m'installer confortablement dans le canapé. Santana mis sur « Play » à l'aide de la télécommande et le film commença.

-La petite sirène ? T'es sérieuse ?

Santana me lança un regard innocent et j'entendis pouffer de rire. Elle haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur le film, je fis de même.

Lorsque le générique apparut, Britt' bailla mais Santana était encore bien éveillée.

-On regarde autre chose ?

-Ok.

Je sortis un DVD de l'étagère et regarda Santana avec un regard suppliant. Elle tourna la tête vers la petite tête blonde allongée sur son épaule.

-Britt ?

Elle haussa pour les épaules.

-Va pour le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Je pris un air triomphant et lança le film. On passa toute la nuit à regarder la trilogie et à l'aube, j'alla me jeter dans mon lit pour dormir jusque à midi mais Santana me retint.

-Hey Q, je t'ai trouvé un entretien pour travailler dans un café, cette après-midi à 15h ! Voici l'adresse.

Elle me tendit un bout de papier avec une adresse noté dessus. Je la remercia en la prenant dans mes bras et alla me coucher.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux à 13h46 et bailla à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Santana et Brittany étaient déjà partie. En sortant de ma chambre, il y avait un petit mot sur la table. « _Bonne chance Q ! Bisous. B & S_. »

Je souris et alla me préparer des œufs et une fois mon déjeuner finit, j'alla me préparer. Une tenue chic et légèrement décontractée puis je me coiffa et me dirigea vers l'adresse indiquée sur le papier. J'arriva en 5 minutes devant un petit café très charmant du nom de « A coffee ». _Hm, très original_ … Je ris intérieurement et m'approcha. Plus j'approchais, plus mon stress grandissait _. Tout va bien ce passer Quinn…_ Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Me revoilà, plus vite que la dernière fois, huhu…** **Pour le chapitre 4 ! Il va (enfin) avoir de l'action ! J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît et que je ne fais pas trop de faute… ^^**

 **Bref, voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise, comme chaque fois !**

* * *

 _« Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte »_

* * *

Ce café était vraiment très joli, de petites guirlandes oranges étaient suspendues un peu partout, donnant au café un air mystérieux sus cette lumière tamisée. Il y avait des banquettes rouges tout comme les murs. Une petite salle qui donnait sur une pièce sombre où l'on pouvait voir une scène et des micros.

-Bonjour ?

J'entendis des pas qui venaient de la cuisine se rapprocher, un jeune homme très charmant en sortit. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts presque doré, je lui donnais pas plus de 25 ans et, il faut dire, il était vraiment mignon.

-Bonjour !

-Je m'appelle Quinn…

-Fabray ! Moi c'est Alexandre, mais tu peux m'appeler Alex !

Il me fit un sourire magnifique, je cru fondre, il était vraiment charmant.

-C'est mon amie Santana qui m'envoie… Je pense qu'elle m'avait dit que je pourrais peut-être trouver un job ici…

-En effet !

Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Ce contact me fit fermer les yeux un instant, mais je cessa immédiatement.

-Ce job ne peut pas allez à tout le monde, mais je pense que pour commencer, ça devrait t'allez, et pour le travail que c'est, tu seras bien payer.

-Et en quoi consiste ce boulot ?

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et me souris, sourire que je lui rendis.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu dois venir lors de la fermeture pour tout ranger et nettoyer, et venir tôt le matin pour mettre en place les tables…

Il plissa les lèvres et je leva les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant, bon, à New York, je ne pourrais pas trouvez de boulot si facilement.

-Je serais payer combien ?

-3.000$ par mois facilement.

J'écarquilla les yeux. Mais il est malade ? 3.000$ pour passer le balai ?! Je me dis que je devais accepter, malgré mon hésitation qui me faisait croire à une arnaque.

-Je vois que tu hésites, ne t'inquiète pas, ce travail te sera bénéfique !

Il rit et me fixa un peu trop intensément, ce qui me fit rougir et baisser les yeux. Il me tendit sa main.

-Alors ?

-Mais… Je… Euh… Je ne dois pas signer de contrat ou un truc du genre ? Ou bien vous montrez mes capacités…

Son rire amplifia.

-Je pense que tu sais nettoyer et mettre des tables en place ! Je viendrais t'aider le premier jour, pour te montrer comment les installer, pas besoin de contrat ou de _truc du genre_ , je connais bien Santana ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a un problème, je la contacterais.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Je pris sa main et la lui serra, il plongea son regard dans le mien en me faisant un sourire très charmeur, ce qui me fit sentir mal à l'aise. Il retira sa main et attrapa une feuille.

-Voilà tes horaires. Tu ne travailles pas le mardi, ni samedi soir et matin, le dimanche tu dois venir au soir.

Je pris la feuille et la rangea dans mon sac.

-Tu commences demain matin à 5h.

Il me sourit puis me serra de nouveau la main avant de partir, suivit de près par moi-même. Une fois dehors, il me tendit des clés.

-Tu vas en avoir besoin !

Il sourit et héla un taxi.

-Voici votre carrosse Cendrillon !

-…Merci

Je lui souris timidement et monta dans le taxi puis indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur qui démarra. Je vis Alexandre me faire un signe de la main que je lui rendis. Le trajet se passa rapidement, sous la lumière du ciel qui s'assombrissait et les lumières de New-York qui s'allumaient. Cet entretient avait pris plus de temps que prévu à en constater la nuit qui tombait déjà. En même temps, en cette période, il faisait vite noir. Je paya et sortis du taxi puis me dirigea vers l'appartement. Les lumières étaient éteintes, j'ouvris rapidement la porte à l'aide du double des clés que Santana m'avait passer puis les rangeas dans ma poche après avoir refermé la porte à clé derrière moi. Je me déchaussa et m'empressa d'aller dans ma chambre. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls, la fatigue de ce matin m'emporta et avant même de pouvoir me changer, je me laissa tomber sur mon lit et m'endormi.

* * *

Mon réveil ne fut pas si brutal que ça, la sonnerie que j'avais sélectionné n'était pas si mal, et me donnait plus envie de me lever qu'autres chose. Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais en cherchant l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière dans ce noir complet, je fis tomber un livre qui provoqua un gros « boum ». Je resta un moment sans plus bouger, trop inquiète d'avoir réveillé mes amies. Pas un bruit. Je trouva finalement le bouton et laissa la lumière aveuglante envahir la pièce. Je cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de m'y habituer, puis sortit une robe de mon armoire. Je pris la lavande aux fleurs blanche, celle que j'avais hésité à mettre la veille mais avant, je me dirigea dans ma salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. L'eau brulante me coula sur mon corps fatigué et afin de bien me réveiller, je pris de l'eau dans mes mains et m'en envoya sur le visage. Je respira un grand coup, me nettoya le corps et les cheveux, puis sortis de ma douche. Je m'essuya rapidement, voyant l'heure défilée à une vitesse monstre, puis enfila ma robe, me maquilla, puis me rendit dans la cuisine. Je m'empressa d'aller allumer la lumière pour ne pas faire tomber la moitié des objets présents, puis sortit des céréales de l'armoire et une boîte de lait puis me mit tout ça dans un bol. Je leva les yeux vers l'horloge se trouvant au-dessus de la cuisinière qui était face à moi, et y lit 4h39. Je termina plus que rapidement mes céréales et lança presque mon bol dans l'évier. J'enfila mes talons et ma veste puis sortit en courant presque, refermant la porte derrière moi. J'appela un taxi et monta rapidement dedans, indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur, qui se mit à rouler. Mon stress s'amplifiait, voyant les secondes défilés. De peur d'arriver en retard, et simplement le stress de commencer un nouveau travail. Mais en apercevant le café au coin de la rue et voyant qu'il était 4h47, je souffla de soulagement. Le taxi s'arrêta et je le paya puis je sortis rapidement, me recoiffa légèrement et marcha vers le café. Les lumières étaient déjà allumées à l'intérieur et j'aperçu Alexandre assit à une table, buvant un café. Je poussa la porte, souriante et m'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour !

-Hey salut Quinn ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui merci, et vous ?

Il rit à ma remarque.

-Tu peux me tutoyez tu sais ! Et oui, je vais bien. Tu veux un café ?

-Hum, non merci.

Il termina sa tasse et alla la poser sur le bar. Il s'approcha ensuite des tables et commença à les placer d'une façon bien précise.

-Tous les soirs, tu devras déplacer les tables les collants le plus possible aux murs, comme elles l'étaient. Ensuite, tu reviens le lendemain et les places comme ceci.

Il continua tout son manège tout en m'expliquant un peu ou se trouvait tout ce dont j'aurais besoin. Je me mis à l'aider à remettre les dernières tables.

-Parfait ! Si jamais tu as besoin, tu peux te préparer un café ou un truc du genre, tant qu'il n'y a personne, la cuisine est toute à toi !

-Merci.

Je lui souris.

-Bon, je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi, ce soir, vient à 22 heures. Les autres jours c'est habituellement à 20h, mais le vendredi, 22. Donc voilà, j'espère que tu t'y plairas !

Il gloussa, savant que nettoyer un café n'était pas la joie.

-Si jamais tout se passe bien, je pourrais peut-être te trouver un emploi le jour…

Travailler dans un café n'était pas mon rêve, mais c'était déjà assez pour me combler.

-Merci beaucoup !

Je pris mon sac et marcha vers la porte, avant de me retourner et de lui faire un petit signe timide de la main.

-Au revoir.

-Salut Q !

Je baissa la tête et repartit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

J'arriva à l'appartement plus tard, vu que j'étais rentré à pied et que, le soleil lever, j'étais partit boire un thé sur une terrasse. J'entra, me demandant si Brittany ou Santana étaient réveillées et en voyant les deux filles discuter tranquillement sur leurs chaises habituelles, j'eus ma réponse.

-Hey !

Brittany se leva pour aller me dire bonjour, ainsi que Santana.

-Alors ?

Je haussa les épaules, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, mis-à-part que j'avais déplacé deux tables et que mon patron était un jeune homme super sexy. Je gloussa, pensant à cela, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes filles.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Pour rien.

-Ooooh, je connais ce regard !

-Lequel ?

-QUINN EST AMOUREUSE !

-Non.

-Si !

Je me leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Brittany.

-Mais non putain ! Je le connais à peine ! T'es débile ou quoi ?!

Santana ouvrit grand les yeux à ma remarque et Brittany s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Je roula des yeux en soupirant puis alla faire la vaisselle que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire ce matin. Je plissa les lèvres et me tourna vers elles.

-Désolée…

Santana haussa les épaules.

-C'est rien, on se soutient entre garces.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rire puis je retourna m'asseoir.

-On déjeune ensemble aujourd'hui ?

Brittany nous regarda avec des yeux vraiment trop mignon auquels je ne pus résister.

-Bien sûr ! Santana ?

-Comment refuser ?

Je m'étira longuement et regarda l'heure.

-On va où et à qu'elle heure ?

-Spotlight Dinner, 12h30 !

J'acquiesça en souriant puis commença à jouer un peu sur mon téléphone.

* * *

-C'est trop bien ici !

Le Spotlight Dinner était un restaurant-brasserie dans les tons rouge, blanc et noir. Il y avait une scène avec un magnifique piano, les serveuses portait une robe rouge et blanche et les serveurs, une chemise a manche courte noire et un pantalon rouge. Toutes les cinq minutes, ils se mettaient à faire un numéro, en chantant et dansant, ce qui m'amusait beaucoup.

-C'est trop cool ici !

-Hey Santana !

Une serveuse super jolie aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns s'approcha de Santana.

-Salut Lise !

Elle sourit à Santana puis me regarda et regarda Brittany.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Li…

-Lise ! Dépêche-toi ! La table 35 veut une chanson !

-Oups, le devoir m'appelle !

Elle nous fit un beau sourire et partit.

-Elle à l'air gentille.

Brittany croisa les bras et pris un air boudeur.

-Tu traînes avec des jolies filles et moi je suis seule à la maison à t'attendre…

-Mais non mon cœur ! Je n'aime que toi, et tu le sais !

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Brittany et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui redonna de la lumière dans les yeux de Brittany. Un serveur arriva avec un plateau contenant nos boissons, puis revint plus tard avec nos plats.

-Bon appétit !

Il sourit puis s'en alla. Je souris et commença à manger mon hamburger et les deux en face de moi firent de même.

À la fin du repas, on passa au cinéma pour voir l'un des derniers films Marvel qui sortait, film durant lequel, Brittany ne cessait de sursauter et de se blottir contre Santana qui n'en profitait pas qu'un peu de pouvoir serrez sa copine, ce qui me fit bien rire.

Le film terminé, il était plus ou moins 17h, ce qui me laissait le temps de rentrer tranquillement et de prendre une douche.

Santana et Brittany décidèrent de prendre un taxi, quant à moi, je préféra rentrer à pied, mais je regretta aussitôt quand le noir se faisait et que je devais passer par une petite ruelle. Je pris une grande inspiration et commença à avancer quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je me tourna brusquement pour apercevoir un magnifique sourire et des cheveux bruns.

-Tu comptais te faire enlever pour ne pas venir travailler ?

Alexandre ce mit à rire et je regarda autour de moi, perturbée.

-Euh non… Qu'est-ce que v… _tu_ fais ici ?

-Je t'espionne.

J'écarquilla les yeux, mais il est malade ou quoi ? Il dut voir mon air choquer car il éclata de rire.

-Mais non ! Bien sûr que non. Je me balais simplement puis je t'ai vu allez par là. (Il fit un signe de tête vers la ruelle) Et je suis venu te chercher, faut pas se balader seule là-bas quand on est une si belle demoiselle.

Il me fit un clin d'œil ce qui me fit rougir et baisser les yeux au sol.

-Je te ramène ?

Il montra sa voiture garée juste là. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il se baladais ?.. J'haussa les épaules et acquiesça puis il me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture où il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager.

-Merci.

Je souris timidement et m'installa. Je mis ma ceinture et la voiture démarra.

-Alors, tu habitais où avant ?

-Dans l'Ohio.

-Et dans quel lycée ?

Je tourna la tête vers lui et la pencha sur le côté.

-Euh… Lycée William McKinley.

-Ah bah oui, comme Santy.

-Santy ?

Il plissa les lèvres et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

-Non rien.

Je fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-On y est.

-Merci beaucoup Alex. À la prochaine.

Je lui souris, et il fit de même. Alex me fit un signe de la main avant de redémarrer et s'en allez. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand une idée me frappa l'esprit. Je ne lui ai pas dit mon adresse. Je commença à stresser mais je me calma aussitôt. Il connait Santana, donc c'est normal. Mais… Comment savait-il que je vivais avec ? _Pff, tu te fais trop d'idée Quinn._

* * *

Je referma ma veste jusqu'en haut et enfouis ma tête dans mon col. Il faisait vraiment froid pour cette saison et le vent me glaçait jusqu'au cerveau. En entrant, les lumières étaient encore allumées et une jeune fille était assise au fond de la salle. Je m'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Excuse-moi ? Mais je vais devoir fermer pour tout ranger.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers moi. Je fus presque hypnotisée par sa beauté. Elle avait des cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient plus bas que les épaules, des yeux bruns avec des touches dorées dedans, ce qui les rendait encore plus beau. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, se leva et partit en murmurant un petit « Désolée ». Je fus complètement attendrie et je la fixa partir, puis disparaitre dans la nuit. Je cligna des yeux trois fois avant de me mettre au travail.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve vite pour le prochain 3**


End file.
